Sam's Cry
by Chris4Short
Summary: Sam seeks Daniel for comfort. It started as a tag for Threads. Seven Chapters added by request! Continued in Dreams in Each Other
1. Sam's Cry

This started as a tag for "Threads" - then people reviewed. :)

* * *

"I've lost him."

A small voice said as I entered my lab. Quietly I placed my books on the desk and moved around to where my bookcases make a small alcove. There the voice speaks once more.

"I have no one to ask about how life is like, how to cope when things get rough…" Her voice catches. "No one to walk me down the isle on my wedding day."

I kneel in front of her, letting my hands trace lightly on her legs that are pulled up. Her arms wrap around them, pulling herself closer together, willing for me to draw back. I simply rest my hands on top of hers, letting my strength and warmth seep into her. Still tears wrack her body; tears that had been held back for to long. Slowly she lets our hands, fingers intertwine.

She is curled up in the low chair, and I am on the floor before her, not comfortable, and not the best way to give comfort. I slowly lean forward and scoot her to the side, as I sit gently beside her in the chair. It's cramped, but I don't mind her hips digging into my thigh or her legs making it impossible for me to fully sit in the chair; we are together, reflecting back on our own tragedies we must now deal with.

Sensing that I was not comfortable, and my butt half off the chair, Sam scooted up and pushed me gently back into the chair, then she rearranged herself, having her legs pinning me and her head resting comfortably on my shoulder.

"What do I do?"

Her voice was hollow, tiny, like a little girl lost and frightened. I glanced at her face buried into my shoulder and chest and instinctively sweep a strand of blonde hair away.

"We morn. We pour out our grief and let it take us until we can't do anything more. Then we celebrate what we were able to have. Your dad was amazing; a man who loved you with all his heart, a father who was afraid that his little girl was not happy in her career, a man who fought side by side us and who was a valuable allie. We all will miss Jacob; we will all miss your father." I stopped and watched the tears darken my shirt, "He gave you as much as he could in way of answers. He tried to instill the same integrity he had, the way of life he knew. And Sam? He will be there to walk you down the isle; he will always be there with you. With all of us."

She nodded. I knew it did not make a difference; she would be grieving for a long time. Slowly her fingers find mine and weave them together.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had not come back. To lose another important man in my life…" She turned up to me and met my eyes, "You are very important to me. No one else would have let important meetings slide and research they could be doing slip. You have the most compassion I have ever known, Daniel. The most to give, even after all you have been through."

"Especially what I have been through. I remember what it is like to be suddenly on your own; you were lucky to have grown up with your parents, and know your dad for as long as you did. All I can do is comfort, especially when an important woman in my life is hurt."

Her eyes met mine once more, and it took all my will power not to lean down and kiss her, take her pain and wipe the tears away. She sighs, letting me know she also is fighting the thoughts, and moves back to my shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. It's a moment before I feel that they are also flowing down mine.


	2. a few days after

Tag for "Threads" cont. a few days after "Sam's Cry"

A/N: I do not know Latin, the translation maybe wrong, I simply did word searches to find the correct words... what we writers do for our readers! Enjoy... second part was not planned for, but a few of you requested to continue... Added A/N ok, updated Latin - thanks for the right way to say it! I knew I should have taken something other then Germen in high school and college...

* * *

I instinctively reach for his hand as I walk up the front walk. It's been years since I have been here; I think it is his first time even in California. Defiantly the first time he has met Mark.

He squeezes my hand, reassuring me that it will be ok. How can it be? I am here to deliver the second hardest news Mark has ever had to hear. And the worst thing is I can't tell him were or how, or why Dad died. All I can tell him is that…

"Dad is dead." The words tumbled out as soon as I saw my brother stand there.

He blinks a few times, taking in both Daniel and me. "Wh-what? Sam, what's going on? Who is this guy?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson, I work with Sam." He holds out the hand that had been holding mine, and Mark takes it after eying Daniel once more. I want to tell Mark he is not going to bite; in fact he is quite nice.

"Mark… Dad…" I feel tears rise.

"Yes that is what you just said. I don't believe it for a moment. He just talked to me… he was fine… asked how the kids were doing…" I watched as he struggled to process the news.

"Mark, we are here to pick you up so we can fly to DC. Dad is going to be buried in Arlington National Cemetery. We are here to pick you up to come with us to the burial." I sucked in a ragged breath and felt Daniel move closer. "It was what Dad wanted. He wanted us to be there together and… God, Mark, grab a bag, we have to get back to the plane."

I watched as Mark swallowed, I knew he could not really believe Dad was gone also. It was hard when our mother died, but we thought we would have a long time with Dad, especially once he was blended with Salmak. He simply nodded and turned back into the house and told his wife that he had to go – would call from the plane.

Turning back to the car that drove us to Mark's, I was struck by the fact that my brother and best friend were flying to DC, to bury my father, our father, our ally. I choked on tears as I watched the buildings pass on the way back to the transport.

* * *

Washington was another kind of blur. I was grateful for the driver's silence as we drove through the city to get to the cemetery. Mark and I talked as we flew cross-country, and Daniel had been there to let me cry on his shoulder. 

"So you are sure he did not suffer, no heart attack?" Mark said, breaking the silence. I closed my eyes and once more wished I could tell my brother what our own Dad had been doing for the past 5 years.

I felt Daniel's hand rest on mine as we entered the cemetery. "I'm positive. He simply drifted… drifted away." I bit the tears that were already flowing, and wiped my hands down my face. "The doctors were positive nothing else was the cause. Please, Mark, this is already hard enough."

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm sure it was hard to be there," he pulled me into his arms and whispered "sorry" into my hair. Pulling back, I saw he also had tears glistening in his eyes.

I placed my hat on my head, and pulled at my dress blues. I hated that I had to even wear them normally – basics were just more comfortable – but dreaded it when they made an appearance due to some great calamity. Daniel was wearing a nice suit, with a blue tie; small planes dotted it – nice touch of Air Force.

The three of us turned and followed the small crowd of people to where my father's tent was. It was time for Mark to say a proper good-bye to our father, and for us to maybe rebuild the ruble of our relationship.

* * *

I left the gravesite, wanting to be alone as I gazed among all the other small white crosses. Each one was a story of who was beneath, if they only knew the story of my Dad, they would not believe it. I spotted a small bench and headed for it. 

I was not surprised that Daniel came up beside me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was not surprised when he slipped beside me on the bench and wrapped his strong arms around me. I was surprised when he started to murmur some words in … Latin?

"Daniel…?" I asked quietly as I leaned back to look at him. His face was bent toward me, inches would close the gap – it almost took my breath away.

He placed a finger on my lips, a warm strangely comforting gesture, and continued.

"Desideramus te, Jacob, sed, progredimur. Fortis et fidelis, in nomine tui, provebimus." He finished and closed his eyes, leaning his head down to touch mine. After a moment, he said it again, whispering the translation "We miss you Jacob, but we go on. Strong and true in your name we shall move forward."

Tears once more burned my eyes and I tried to brush them away, only to feel his lips kiss them. I felt as if I was being taken away, the lightness of them was all I needed at that moment. I wanted to bring my lips to his, but knew if I dared move I might wake and find it all a dream.

"I think we need to get back," Daniel whispered into my hair.

I nodded, not wanting to move and break the spell he had once more casted upon me.

_I just wanna know you're gonna be happy._ That was what Dad wanted. And I told him I was. Maybe I was just trying to kid myself… let him know I was really going to be ok. I would be – was – happy. Then after it all I ran to the place, the person I knew would help me find that happiness. Not Pete – we were over – not Jack – although he tried his best. But Daniel – the brilliant, blue-eyed, scholar who is my best friend, and sometimes more in my dreams.

As we walked slowly back to where Mark and a handful of Air Force personnel were standing, I looked at Daniel.

_You're gonna be happy, kiddo._

I know I am, Dad.


	3. a day later

Tag for "Threads" cont. – a day after Funeral

A/N: Ok, ok! So more people _ do_ want me to continue... this is for you... sigh. I'm happy to get feed back to go on... maybe next time I will have several back up chapters, just in case! ;-)

* * *

As I am roaming the halls of the SGC, I find myself wandering. Oh physically I know where I am – thank God – but mentally, that's different.

I am jumping from the events of the last few days, to the times when we have been hurt, to the one time in Montana and I went ice-skating. No relation that I know of to the Stargate and my work. But this whole thing with Sam… what do I call it? Is there even a name for it?

Once more I find myself doing figure 8s – mentally thank you very much – and am wondering if this is how it is suppose to feel. I mean I was _kissing_ her, ok her tears – that were on her face! And she let me. Oh grief does let one do strange things, been there done that – lost the way to the T-shirt stand.

But still…

After we reached the car, and Mark and Sam hugged, we once more drove to the airport. All of us were to go to Colorado Springs – Sam and I to have some hours of down time before heading back to base – and Mark so he could spend some time at the small place Jacob used while on Earth. SF's were obviously around him at all times. Can't have any Tok'ra like things hanging about.

I find myself at the gate room. It is oddly quiet – I glance at my watch and see it is only 2:14 am – and I wonder what I should do.

"Daniel."

Her voice sounds once more small. I know what it is like to lose a big part of your life. Sha're's face comes floating to my mind.

"Sam."

"Can you…" she hesitates, and in a space of a heartbeat, my heart breaks. "Can you come up here?"

"Anything, Sam." I go up the short stairs into the control room. It is dim and none of the usual personnel are bustling around. They are smart – they sleep at 2:20 am.

"I am sorry, I saw you and…. Is there something you were doing? Because you can go back to it…"

"I was waiting for you to call, that's all." She blushes; in the dark I can see that. And I push up my glasses as I settle into the chair beside her.

We lapse into silence once more. Words have been said before; now what she needs is a friend. Someone who can sit in the darkness with her and… just sit.

* * *

Amazingly we sat up until the first watchmen came into the control room. I think we startled them since they sort of hesitated at the doorway. By 5:35 we were seated at Denny's and had ordered – and drunk – our first round of coffee.

"What have they added?" Sam asked as she looked over the menu.

I looked at her from over my menu. "Let me just review the last few months for you…"

She laughed, and smiled. Two of her best qualities. They rank up there with her beautiful mind and her intellect, along side her curiosity. Those were the things that attracted me to a woman. Sure beauty is an obvious perk, but the way she thirsts for knowledge and the way she looks when she finds it – priceless.

"True, true, Dr. Jackson. So what shall we have?"

"Ah I think the French toast with the strawberries on top is tempting, ColonelDoctor Carter." I winked as she once more began to giggle.

Today would be a nice relaxing day, if this was how it started.

* * *

The Tok'ra came. Pissed Jack off. Tok'ra left. All in a days work, I suppose.

They wanted to know if any part of either Jacob or Salmak had been saved. Saved? Like we are in the business of keeping our dead around? We are not a morgue.

Had to explain the uses of a morgue. Jack laughed as he watched the poor delegate – apparently our new liaison – turn a shade of green. Personally had to smack Jack to get him to be friendly. My job goes beyond my job description; I don't think they have a description of it anymore.

Jack confided in me that he thought Sam needed a few days off to recover. I told him she would leave – if I had to force her out the door – once the private Tok'ra funeral was over. He nodded and prepared for the ceremony. The first funeral under his command of a good friend he reminded me. A glint in his eyes told me that he never intended on having one for me.

I am hurt.

Asked Sam, once I found her in her lab, if she was really up to another funeral.

"Yes, Daniel. I think so."

"Well I can always tell Jack to call it off. I mean, those who were close to him, already said goodbye…"

"Yes but not those from the Tok'ra."

:"And the band of people who came the day…"

"Dad died. He died, Daniel. Nothing more, nothing less."

"…Right. The day he died, those people don't count?"

"Don't sound like the General. Daniel… they need closure too. I was there when it happened, and I'm sure they all have questions. "She shook her head, and her blonde hair gently moved. "No they need this too."

"Ok. I'll get ready."

She caught my hand as I passed on my way to the door. She tugged me into a hug and kissed my cheek – dangerously close to my lips.

"Thank you."

I nodded as I walked back to my quarters to change into my BDUs.


	4. a few hours later

A/N: The last part, as far as I see it... hehe, I guess if I got another bunnie...

* * *

Second funeral ceremony in two days – there has to be a limit to these kind of things. The General – Jack – even came to the new Tok'ra home world for this. Teal'c and the Colonel silently walked with the Tok'ra – Gen'ri and Fins'i – to the underground caves as Daniel and I walked behind, taking in the barrenness of the land.

Once more I found my comfort in his warm, gentile touch. He took my arm as we walked the long halls of tunnels as we approached the main room. I was struck my how many Tok'ra were their waiting for us.

One of the council members stepped forward and I gave him the pillow Dad had slept on; they had required some object for their blessing ceremony.

* * *

Two hours, and eternity later, Daniel and I found ourselves roaming the tunnels, unattended and undisturbed.

"Thank you."

He looked up with his blue eyes and wrinkled his forehead. "For what?"

"For being here. Just being there for all my crying and being able to be just listen. When Dad died – " I found that saying now rolling off my tongue. " – I needed someone to just listen. It reminded me of all those I have lost. Janet, Dad, even you for a time there." I watched him turn away slightly. "If you would not have come back… if you had really died on the Replicator ship…. I don't want to think about who I would have turned to."

"Jack."

I almost snorted at that. "No, the General is someone I can talk to, but not in the way I needed to. I could tell him I was sad, mad, even wished I could be with him… but he would have glossed over if I had said I wanted to talk about how much it would effect my life, how much I would be missing his advise. He would crack a joke, or suggested to go for ice cream."

"Oh. I see how that could be a problem."

"A bit of one."

"And no chance that Pete –"

He did not finish the sentence once he saw my face. Oh Pete was a nice distraction. A substitute of what, who, I really wanted in the picture. But he was another one who would start to gloss over when I talked about science and feelings. "Work and being a girl" he would say when I would start talking about either subject.

"No, no chance."

"So that would leave Teal'c and I. I don't think Teal'c has had time, what with the rebellion and all. And I was a tad," he pauses and moves his hands around.

"On another plane?" I supply.

"In a dinner actually."

"Oh. Good food?"

"Sort of. The company of Oma was not to bad, but some of the others… well I could have done without. Let's say I was glad to come back."

I must be blushing like mad when he meets my gaze. "I bet" is all I manage to say. The memory of him descending back into the General's office flashed before me. Those chiseled abs – where was he hiding them all this time? – and the scar from his appendix surgery peaking out from atop the flag that draped his waist. I bet that was better then being in a dinner.

"So…"

"So. That just leaves me, and I guess we know that you wound up in my office." He smiled as we rounded another corner, snaking our way around the tunnels.

"Yes, I suppose I did. It was just… natural that I went there. After all the things we have been through…it was what I needed. Your office has always been a refuge of sorts; I suppose it is all the books and the artifacts. I like the collage you have on the back of the bookcase."

"Ya, I collect pictures of all you off-, and on-world. It always reminds me of my family." He weakly added, "And you."

It was soft, and I almost missed it even in the quietness of the tunnel. "My favorite picture is of you in plain basics and a few scattered objects and books around you," I said just as quietly.

"I guess we each have our pictures."

"I guess we do."

"I am missing one though."

"Oh?"

"This one," he said as he stopped me and leaned down. His lips met mine softly and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer as I leaned up into the kiss.

After another eternity of a breathless kiss, I pulled back. "Yes I would like that one, too."

Dad was right, I was going to be happy – really, really happy. He always did know best, even if he was cryptic about his messages.

"Holy Hannah!" I exclaim as Daniel takes me in his arms once more and dips me into a very romantic kiss, below the surface in the Tok'ra tunnels.


	5. the next day

4/1/05

Tag for Threads – a day after

A/N: ok... here is another segment... i'm thinking we may have to end it soon... or follow it into the final 2-parter, season ender... NO! NO more plot bunnies! 'runs off screaming for her pad of paper'

* * *

Sam has become her normal self. She is not gazing at distant objects and thinking about the past week. Now she was curled up in my lounge chair in my living room, reading "Persian Café". I don't think it is a funny novel, or even a scientific or historical book, since her face is relaxed in just enjoying the story.

I'm in the kitchen, trying to keep my hands from wandering to the coffee grinds. I had lost the battle with chocolate and was sucking on my third Hershey's bar. I like watching her, always have. She was as passionate as any person could be, making me wish she would read my antique books out loud with the same passion. I make a death stare at the one my assistant had asked me to read during our three day down time.

Teal'c had gone back to help the Jaffa draw up plans for their new, free, nation. Jack had gone on with his General duties, leaving Sam and I to get over the loss pf Jacob and decided where to go on from here. We had three, long days to look forward to. Sam had decided the best way was to for neither one of us to be alone – we were a team.

Personally I think she is still getting over the whole Pete thing – never really got used to the fact Sam liked him. Coupled with her father, two funerals in three days, and me descending – again – was enough fun for one week.

"If you want coffee, just make it," Sam said, not looking up from her book.

"Will I be the only one –"

"Daniel. Please. The General is not here, we can indulge."

That sent pictures into my brain. Indulge. Hmm, there were a lot of things I could indulge in. the kiss I shared with Sam was first on my list.

Shaking my head, and the grounds into the basket, I filled the glass coffee crafte with water. Letting it drip, I walked back into the living room.

"Bored?" Sam asked amused.

"Yes. Nothing to blow up, no interesting artifacts that need my immanent attention. Of course there is this amazingly boring account of Venus that Kayla insisted was a best seller of the old world." I dropped into the couch. "I know nothing good is on TV, and I can't stop thinking that there was more to that Oma and café thing."

"And you are bored? With all that in your mind, I would think you could entertain yourself." Sam said, placing the book down. "Scrabble? Chess?"

I looked at her thoughtfully. I wanted to say "Pick Sam's Brain," a private game we had developed after I had descended – the first time – to help unlock doors to my memories. It went both ways as I started to remember things. I held back, actually afraid to find out what was on her brain now.

"Scrabble," I said at last. "No physics, astrophysics, Stargate, military, historical, archeological, off-world, various technologies and technical terms."

"Damn, Doctor Jackson, you make scrabble no fun." Sam pouted as she grabbed a cup of coffee as I gathered the game. "So what does that leave?"

"Normal words. Or as Jack would say, 'things I can spell.'"

"So no words over 6 letters?" she giggled.

Shook my head. "You have not respect for your CO, do you?"

* * *

Four hours and only two games latter – it took both of us a while to come up with 'normal' words – we were back on the couch, flipping through the TV channels and movies.

Sam had grabbed an old blanket that I had in my bedroom and had curled herself into a ball, leaning her head dangerously close to mine. As I flipped through the channels, I kept an eye on the blonde hair that leaned on my chest. She would place a hand on my arm, or over the controller when something caught her eye.

Finally we found a new program about the daily life in ancient Egypt. It looked like it could have been filmed on Abydos. I told Sam this and she laughed; it was once more light and airy. Although the program was interesting – and semi- accurate, I'm shocked – my mind floated toward the woman snuggled perfectly up to me.

I had asked at one time if there had ever been anything between us. She had hesitated just long enough to make me wonder, but then she had said that we were just really good friends. Good friends which, latter as my memories began to come back, I felt was as far as either one of us would take it. But then yesterday… no even a few days before that… we had started to move, glacier fast toward more.

Only having a few relationships in my past, I knew that the kiss in the Tok'ra tunnels had started us on the path that was not easily stopped.

"Stop."

She startled me out of my thoughts – she was really good at that. I lifted my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry."

"And stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry about. We are off, base, off duty, and at your house. Don't make me make it an order," she said, smiling up at me.

"Like you said, we are off base, off duty, and at _my_ house. Technically you can't order me anything," I smiled back.

"Brat."

"Spoiled."

"Goober."

"Dork."

"Ancient lover."

"Actually, just ancient, and that is ex-ancient. But then again the jury is still out if I was even an anci-"

I could not finish the sentence with Sam's mouth over mine. It blew me away as she slipped her arms around my neck and waist, pulling me into the kiss.

"Fine. No ancient then."

"Just lover?"

She blushed and turned away. Way to go Jackass. That was so not what I wanted to say. Nothing like being suave. I started to apologize but a glance from her stopped the words.

"It's… it's too soon. Gawd…" she hung her head in her hands beside me. "If everything was different…"

"Your dad would be here, you would be looking at wallpaper and cakes with Pete –"

"No, I think Pete and I would be done no matter what. Dad didn't like him; I saw that. If dad does not like the guy, then everything would have been wrong." She leaned back, with her head on top of the couch, staring at my ceiling. She looked side ways at me, and quietly added, "he really like you."

I smiled and whipped the single tear that had escaped her eye. "I liked him as well. I guess it helped that I also liked his daughter for more then her looks."

She turned fully toward me and once more melted into my arms. Score one for the Jackson! I kissed the top of her head once more as we settled into watching the rest of the program.


	6. day two

4/4/05

Daniel's house, day two of three day leave.

A/N: what is up with you people? i give a few more chapters and you DEMAND MORE! uhg! i love you all!

i feel that this one has run its course... and with some new things on the horizen... well read and i will say at the end (evil laugh)

* * *

After the fourth pot of coffee was consumed, both Daniel and I were debating on the uses of time travel. You would think that we have gone through enough that we could honestly step back and discuss the real implications and ramifications of messing with the time/space continuum.

All I'm getting here is him laughing. Defiantly time for bed.

Daniel insisted I take his bed, that the guest bedroom is not good enough. And those tents the SGC issues are? He once more pulls me into a hug – I could melt into them forever. His eyes dance as I lean up and whisper good night. I honestly intended to just kiss him on the cheek, a quick one… but well, that did not happen. Some how I did manage to teeter to the bedroom, with out knocking into anything.

Cloud Nine has nothing on Daniel Jackson.

* * *

The smell of pancakes, and coffee, wakes me. I grab the sheets and throw them off, making them tangle and drop all over the end of the bed. I am not neat when it comes to mornings. I wonder briefly if Daniel is, but then the stories that Jack tells when he shares a tent with him, makes me remember that the tangled sheets and comforter that just slipped onto the floor in a heap is nothing.

"Morning," Daniel greets me and hands me a cup of coffee. Like I did not have enough last night.

""Ello," I respond. I sip the liquid, willing it into my blood stream and make me wake fully before the sun got any higher in the sky. I was looking like a nice day, from what I could see. "Maybe we can soak up some of that sun."

"Sounds like a plan. We have not just spent some time in the sun in a while. Maybe we can make a whole production out of it."

I smiled and watched as he skillfully flipped the pancake with out breaking it. Silently I took in the scene. There was Daniel, the handsome archeologist I had admired all those years ago and had let myself grow fonder of through all the late nights and in depth conversations, the dieing together and saving the planets a billion times also helped make our bond more powerful. His fingers caressed artifacts and pages of books – and had caressed my cheek. He moved with natural grace, and the way he worked made anyone believe he could do the same thing forever.

"We have not seen much sun on Earth. We have been to a few planets with two suns, a few moons; I think there was one that had its light from a small star cluster. But yes we need to make it a big production, who knows when the next time will be," I said as Daniel pulled a plate of done pancakes from the oven.

"Syrup?"

"Only if it is Maple from Canada!"

"Geez, Doctor Carter, you don't think I don't have the taste buds for good Maple?"

I grabbed the bottle and drowned the pancakes.

"Want some pancake with that?"

I glared at him playfully and kicked at him lightly under the table. Together we settled into the silence and enjoyed each other's company.

Finally as we were cleaning the dishes side-by-side, I suggested something I had been mulling over as we had eaten.

"I love it! I bet getting out of the house is high on the list." Daniel said as I wandered back into his bedroom to change.

* * *

Pulling up to the park, Garden of the Gods, I spotted her standing in the shadows of the gift center. Going to this particular park was her idea, and I thought was very appropriate to be located in the same city as the Stargate. If people knew how much these two places had in common, they would never believe it. I remember we brought Teal'c here once. Funnies day; Jack was trying to explain everything, while Daniel and I were arguing over the natural formations.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully as Daniel and I grabbed the backpack full of food, water and a camera I insisted on bringing. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "So you finally ditched Pete, huh?"

"Cassie!" I said, pulling away and giving her a scowl. "Oh if you only knew."

"Hey Cass!" Daniel said as he also got a hug from the tall, lanky girl.

She had been staying at each of our houses during the past year, hanging out with us when we were on Earth. She and I still had the on going ritual of chess every other Saturday, and she was getting quite good.

"So Jack called and told me about your dad. I'm so sorry, Sam," she said as she gave me another hug. "However he also said T… uh Murray has been helping the others gain their freedom. That's good. I just wish Jack could get out of that office of his. He owes me a fishing trip."

As Cassie talked I met Daniel's gaze. Oh yes this was a good idea. After all it was Cassie who had brought us together early on in our great adventure.

* * *

At 2:30 we had finished our lunch under a rather large and shady tree. The breeze gently blew the branches, and I settled back to watch the clouds move along. Daniel and Cassie had gone to look at the rocks and admire the way they jutted out and was set against Pikes Peak.

Daniel came back as I was just about to take in a quick nap. "Hello! I spy a sleepy princess."

"Well just make sure there are no peas." I smiled as I gave him a quick kiss.

He settled beside me, knocking our shoulders together playfully. He flashed a mysterious grin and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on to his lap. When he had gotten so strong was a mute point as he leaned his head close to mine and looked into my eyes.

The minutes of eternity ticked past as we just sat there, arms wrapped around each other and in each other's emotions. Suddenly a thought fleeted into my mind. What if this was all just emotions from the past week. The past few days, merely a bliss we each wanted in order to off set the whole past; the Gou'ald invading, the Replicators attacking, Daniel's capture, the Jaffa's rebellion, the defeat of all the Replicators, Anubis, Daniel's return, Dad's death….

"What if…"

I did not finish for Daniel placed a finger on my lips. "You can not live in what ifs. You have been for the past few years, and it has torn my heart out. You can't go back and change the past; you cannot alter the way the space/time continuum works. If you did, then you and…" he paused and took a deep breath. "You and Jack would be together, you and Pete, you and someone else…. Sam they are out there, don't deny the fact that every alternate reality has you in some sort of non-military position, maybe doing something that you love… but they are not you.

"This is you," he placed a hand on my heart. "This is you," he moved it to touch my hair. "And this is us. They way we have only dreamed of in the darkest of nights.

"You said while you were on the Prometheus, that your dad had said he wanted you to be happy; that before he died, he wanted to make sure you were doing what you really felt." He lowered his gaze for a moment. Lifting them once more, I saw the fire and passion that was Daniel Jackson burning in his eyes. "That is what I am asking of you now. Sam… I do not want to push you or something, making you do something that seems right at the time, but is not your heart, not your head. I want to love you; I will not lie – I've never been a good liar anyhow. But, like your dad, I want you to be happy."

Tears were streaming down my face, and I saw they were reflected in his. I put my head down on his broad shoulder and buried my face into the side of his neck and cried.

* * *

I was not spying, I swear! I mean there they were, all wrapped in each other's arms, sitting under a tree. They looked natural like that. I did not want to disturb them.

So I did what everyone else would do, well except my mother, I think she would have run around shouting "Finally!", I sat on a bench and watched.

Ok so it's close to running and shouting.

They leaned in together, and I was worried they would get all mushy – I may be a young woman but these are my friends we are talking about! Instead, and to my relief, they seemed to just talk. Well Daniel was talking. Sam looked like she was starting to cry and as Daniel kept talking; her tears came faster and harder.

The last time I say her cry like that was at my mother's funeral. I imagine she was like that at the graveside funeral for her father too. I bet Daniel was there to comfort her. Maybe that was when the sparks started to show; I have watched them and soap operas enough, I know how some of this stuff works.

I think Sam and Daniel are falling in love! And as I watch Sam put her head on his shoulder, I can see that her tears are not only out of sadness but also out of happiness. They will be just fine.

Of course, that is as long as Jack does not find out!

* * *

A/N continued: as i was saying, i think it is now time to start a new chapter/series where we continue with Sam and Daniel's relationship... maybe Jack will finally weigh in... (evil grin) - Christine

after one last one you all demanded! see what you make me do:-)


	7. day three

4/7/05

Day three of three-day leave – Sam's House

A/N: ok, since you all made me feel bad about not giving you the full three days leave, and the story of each day... I went back to the drawing board and this came up... so I will change the message on ch 6... **this is the last chapter** however, I stress, that there is another series, in fact I had to stop it to write this chap down... enjoy!

* * *

As I drove up to Sam's house, I was thankful, well relieved would be a better way to put it, that Sam had not put her lovely home up for sale soon after Pete proposed. She had talked about it, had even went so far as calling a friend of a friend who was a realtor.

Sam opened the door, phone to ear and a spatula. Not good on either accounts. Sam can cook, just as long as she is not distracted or you like things rather crispy. And the way she was listening intensely to the person on the other end, made me tense a bit as I closed the door.

"Oh well, of course everything would go wrong. It is Earth saving missions we are talking about." She said as I entered the kitchen.

Grabbing a stool, I looked around for the crispy experiment gone wrong, or evidence thereof. I actually did not see anything spewing, boiling, baking, or charred. Maybe I came in time. Sam set the spatula down and swept her hair back, a simple gesture she does when she is relaxed, I have come to find out. At least that rules out the phone call being from the SGC – but why the "Earth saving missions" line?

"No, no, I can get along with out it. You have fun, and study. Make sure you do that…" she paused, leaning back on the counter and met my gaze. "No. I said no. I think I can handle it. Gawd, don't you trust me? … Oh! Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Cass!"

She doubled over in laughter as she said good-bye and hung up. I smiled as she stepped the short distance between the counter and the island. "So how is Cassie recovering from that collision with that guy?"

"Oh I think they are ok. She said Dusty was going to take her out to a roller blading park. I guess he will teach her the finer points of stopping."

"You mean you can't crash and burn?" I laughed, recalling the scene. "And I thought that was the way to meet woman around here."

"Whatever, Doctor Jackson. You have a very nice way of meeting woman already. You don't have to change your approach, one iota," she said as she stepped around the counter and in front of me. "You seem to have a natural way with woman."

I smiled and let her take my breath with the quick lingering kiss. She paused and looked at me, and then with a twinkle in her eye, she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stool.

"I had to make sure our Cass was doing ok; that bruise on her knees really did look bad. Plus I had to make sure I had all the correct ingredients to make Chocolate Walnut cookies."

I raised my eyebrow – Teal'c style – and eyed the woman before me. "Really? Chocolate Walnut you say? Hmm I think you go tell Pepperidge Farms your taste and the make."

"Oh, not you too," Sam said playfully swatting at my chest. "Cassie already thinks I can't do it."

"Well, as long as we get to eat the dough while we make it, I think I can handle it."

I caught her giggle with my lips.

* * *

Only one and a half hours later, and two batches, we have completed yet another dangerous mission – baking with Sam.

Honestly, if there was a Least Likely Martha Stewart Cooking Award, Sam would be making the top 15. Yes there are worse cooks, I have had the unpleasant experience of growing up with some while in foster care. Of course you never know what your food will be, let along like, out in remote digs.

I made sure to sample the batches every time the recipe had insisted we were done adding ingredients. The walnuts had to be chopped finer, but other then that, it was surprisingly Pepperidge Farm-like. The warm, chocolate-ty, Heaven in a cookie, was now cooling, but that did not stop two rather chocoholic Doctors from reaching and grabbing the round slices of goodness.

You think I'm passionate about the cookies; I was amazed when Sam swatted my hand away from the biggest cookie.

"What?" I said.

"That is for latter. Here, this one," Sam said, pointing to the smallest one.

"But that is small."

"Why how observant you are. And don't whine, you will get more." Sam said very mother-like.

With that settled, I still was not happy as I chewed at the cookie, I watched her clean the cookie sheet. As the soapsuds rose, I snagged another cookie, and after a death glare, I gave Sam one as well. I suppose that was fair enough. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head on top of her golden locks. She sighed and leaned back into my shoulder, scrubbing the bowls, spoons, cookie sheets, and various utensils that fell victim to our cookie making.

* * *

After consuming the cookies, and deciding to continue the cooking, we had made a rather nice dinner. Russet potatoes, corn, green beans, dinner rolls and grilled Salmon came tumbling out to cover dinner nicely. Some wine, and even better company, topped the meal.

Now, we were sitting on the deck, watching the stars fade in and out of the clouds. The moon was slowly rising, making the night a perfect balance. A breeze had picked up and was moving the tree branches in the night air.

"Perfect." Sam breathed.

I kissed her temple as my agreement. Her leaning back into me was also perfect. I pulled up one of my knees, cushioning her side from the wooden handle of the wooden chase. In response she bought my right arm closer to her body and stroked the hair on my arms.

"It is this kind of beauty that makes me love the time we are on Earth," I said softly as the moon rose higher and was covered partially in clouds. Twinkling stars dotted the black backdrop.

"The wonders of the universe don't hold a candle to this, do they?" Sam replied. "I enjoy the Earth night sky to anywhere else. One moon, thousands of stars, and the only other person who can ever appreciate this moment." She turned her eyes toward mine, "yes, I prefer this to anywhere else."

She smiled as I drew her up into a kiss.

I did not want to make her realize that this was how I envisioned how we would spend many off-world starry nights. I did not want her to realize that this, on some level, could not happen again. But above all, I did not want her to realize that so much had lead up to these past few days, and would lead on to the future, and that tomorrow we would have to report to the SGC and pretend we had not realized a dream in each other.

* * *

A/N cont.: ok, so you may not have to wait very long, I am up to chap 3 on the next series... and yes Jack says a words... on what I will not tell... (Evil I know!) 


End file.
